


A Rogue Luthor

by RipMyOTPs (Slytheri)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anti Mon-El, Bad Jokes, Badass Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Deserves Better, Kara carries Lena again, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Stabs Mon-El, OTP is Mon-El plus Lead Poisoning, Salt omg so much salt, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheri/pseuds/RipMyOTPs
Summary: “This might cause her lots of bad press, but it’s so going to be worth it. Lena has faith in her legal team to get her out of this one. If not, she can always go rogue.”Or...Lena goes berserk and stabs a dudebro.*Title was originally "Evil Defeated" but I changed it*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m WAS going to give Mon-El actual positive character development unlike the SG writers.
> 
> But then I was like nvm. I saw some Karamels’ posts romanticizing abuse and now I’m salty again. That frat boy can die a painful death.
> 
> Also, I wrote this on my phone so... I apologize for whatever mistakes that could possibly irk you.

“Lena, please. I want to be a person for Kara,” Mon-El pleaded. The boy was certainly getting on Lena's nerves with his unwavering persistence. The boy had barged into Lena’s office, claiming that he had an emergency situation relating to Kara.

“Mike, you do realize I have a company to run, right? I can't just drop everything and cater to your needs. When you said it was an emergency regarding Kara, I thought something horrible had happened to her! This,” Lena waved her hand trying to gesture the relationship between Kara and Mon-El, “is not an emergency.”

“Something horrible did happen to Kara!” Mon-El tried to reason. “She's in a relationship with me!”

Lena snorted at that and had to cover her impulsive action with a cough. “As much as I agree with that statement, it's still not my problem to help you be a better person. You need to help yourself first.”

“You're Kara’s friend, right? You should want her to be happy with me--”

“Selfish prick,” Lena thought but doesn't say it out loud.

“--I guess you're not so different from the rest of your family after all.”

“Excuse me?” Lena snapped, obviously taken back by the thing’s words.

“You Luthors pretend to be friends with people, but really, you only want to use them.”

“Listen here, Mike. It is Mike, right?” Lena stood up from her chair to get into Mon-El’s crusty face. The vein on her forehead visibly pulsing in irritation. “I’m not helping not because I’m a Luthor, but because just from what I hear and see, Kara deserves better than you.”

“So you don’t want Kara to be happy,” Mon-El said, trying to antagonize Lena.

“I want Kara to be happy, but she’s obviously not happy being with you.”

“But you won’t help her be happy with me.”

“That’s the problem! She’s not happy with you! You can’t force someone to be happy in love with you.”

“Yes, I can! Kara just needs to see that I’m a better person and then she’ll bend over backwards to please me!”

“T-to what? To please you?!” Lena sputtered at the audacity of the thing in front of her.

“Uh, yeah? I win her heart and she’ll do whatever I tell her to. Is that not how things work?”

Lena had to take multiple deep breaths before saying anything to Mon-El. “Is that why you want me to help you be a better person? That’s not being a better person. That’s putting up a facade to deceive Kara! And no, that’s not how things work. I don’t know what hole you crawled out of, but here in National City, we respect our women.” By now, Lena is eerily calm as if one more shitty comment from Mon-El would cause her to reach over and repetitively stab him in the eye with her heels. “Women are not prizes you could win by barely being a decent being. Women are not to be objectified and controlled. Women are not your slaves.”

“Then what good are women for?”

Saying nothing back to Mon-El, Lena slowly reached down for her left heel. All of her shoes are custom-made to be lined with lead as extra protection. As a Luthor, she has lots of enemies after her--humans and aliens alike--and apparently, many alien species are allergic to lead. The lead also makes her heels more durable when she does the Luthor Run™ away from danger or having to stab someone in self-defense.

In this case, she’s stabbing someone in defense of all women out there. This might cause her lots of bad press, but it’s so going to be worth it. Lena has faith in her legal team to get her out of this one. If not, she can always go rogue.

As Lena stood back up gay with an impassive face, she held the heel in her hand. “Do you know what I’m going to do with this, Mike?”

“Uhm, no?”

“I’m going to FUCKING STAB YOU WITH IT,” Lena screamed as she launched herself towards the manchild and tackled him to the ground. He fell due to being surprised at her attack. Mon-El was not worried as he knew something so feminine can’t possibly hurt him. He was wrong.

Lena gouged one of his eyeball out with the point of her heel and then chucked it across the room. The crusty white bread was too shocked to register the fact that he’s actually being hurt by a mere human woman. Taking advantage of his shock, Lena repeatedly stabbed him again and again in the same eye socket until he finally mustered up the brains to throw her away through the balcony windows. 

As Lena flew across her office, her weapon slipped out of her hand. Mon-El was already up and walking over to hover above Lena with a hand covering his eye. The CEO was practically bleeding everywhere as glass shards penetrated her soft skin.

“I'm going to kill you,” the dudebro with questionable eyebrows spat at Lena.

“Get in line, bitch!” Lena spat back, unfazed by the death threat as she gets the same ones on a daily basis.

“I'll be doing Kara and the world a favor by getting rid of a Luthor,” he growled before grabbing Lena by the hair and dragging her towards the railing. Wait. She still have her other heel on.

Lena took the other heel into her hands and once again, stabbed Mon-El with all her strength. He seemed to be hurt, but is still pushing onward, dead set on getting rid of the young Luthor.

“Supergirl!” Lena screamed at the top of her lungs, seeing as she's obviously being over powered. What did that boy have for breakfast? Steroids?! Or is he an alien like Kara?

“Supergirl isn't going to save a disgusting Luthor,” the slave owner said before flinging Lena off the balcony. It seems whoever is writing Lena's fate likes to throw her off of the balcony she built for Supergirl to land on. Lena didn't even bother to scream as she fell towards her death. At least it's not by a bullet.

Mon-El lets out a groan as he slouched down to the ground after flinging Lena off of her balcony. The multiple lead wounds are finally kicking in and poisoning him. A swoosh of a cape made him look up to see Kara in her suit flying up… with Lena draped over her shoulder.

“K-Kara!” The frat boy coughed up.

“What in Rao’s name is going on here?!” Kara demanded.

“I-I was defending your honor,” the thing tried to explain.

“Bullshit! Kara, put me down right now. I'll gladly spend a lifetime in maximum security prison if it means I get to kill that piece of shit!” Lena cried out, adrenaline coursing through her, enabling the woman to not feel the pain of the glass shards yet.

“Lena, calm down!” Kara scolded Lena as the petulant woman (softly) slammed her fist down on Kara’s back. “And you,” Kara returned her attention back to Mon-El, “how many times do I have to tell you that I can handle myself? You're not even my boyfriend anymore! You have no right! Why are you still on earth anyways? I thought you left with your parents!”

So the abusive slave owning liar is also delusional about his failed--or lack of--relationship with Kara. 

“What does it matter? I love you, Kara. I make mistakes, yes, but that's because you make me crazy. I'm crazy for you. You're my Kryptonite. But Kara, you need to get me to the DEO right now. That Luthor poisoned me with--”

The point of Lena’s heel successfully interrupted his demands as it lodged itself in his esophagus with deadly precision. All that comes out of him now are sounds of gurgling blood. And then a thud as his head falls to the floor.

Evil has been defeated.

“Thank, God. He finally shuts up with that abusive shit. I can't believe even in a situation like this he's blaming you for his actions. Kara, you can let me down now. I need to--”

“Lena, you just killed a man.” The blonde stopped Lena in the middle of her rant.

“I assure you what I did was purely in defense--”

“Where did you even learn how to throw like that?” 

“It comes with practice when your life is constantly in danger and you need to defend yourself in anyway possible.”

“Wow,” Kara murmured, clearly astonished. “No, wait. I have to take you in, Lena.”

“I would assume as much. Ugh. This is going to be a PR nightmare.”

“Really? That's what you're worried about?”

“Well, yeah. I did say I'll gladly spend my life in prison if it meant that thing dies. Besides, I can always work from prison. I'll probably be more safe in prison than outside of it considering how many attempts on my life occur on a regular basis.”

“Wait, was Mon-El trying to kill you?”

“Is that his real name? And did you not just see him throw me off of my balcony?” The entire time the two women was bantering, Lena is still draped over Kara’s shoulder. “Do you mind putting me down, Kara? It's really awkward talking to your behind no matter how nice it is.”

Kara immediately flustered upon Lena's words. She placed the CEO down and noticed something. Mon-El's body was missing, but there are no signs of him escaping. It's as if he just went poof.

Unbeknownst to both Kara and Lena, Mon-El’s mommy and daddy found him and used Daxamite technology to teleport him back to them. Without a single doubt, Mon-El is dead and his parents will probably declare war on humans soon. However, no one will know about that until it actually happens.

“Uhm, Lena.”

“Yes?”

“Mon-El’s body is gone.”

“What?” Lena's eyes widened in surprise as she turned around to find her balcony empty except for the glass shards. “Damn it! Does this mean he's still alive?”

“Maybe?”

“Does this mean I'm clear of charge, Supergirl?”

“I guess so?”

“That's one decent thing that came out of--” Lena’s exhaustion from her injuries finally kicks in as she suddenly falls into Kara's arms.

“Woah. Okay, come on. I'm flying you to the DEO right now to get you patched up.” Before Lena can muster up the energy to protest, Kara is already flying Lena towards the DEO bridal style.

On the flight to the DEO, Lena tried to make conversation with the blonde woman.

“So, Kara. I'm curious about something.”

“What is it?” Kara asked innocently.

“Are you into bad girls?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to request fics, feel free to contact me through tumblr.
> 
> My tumblr is rip-my-otps 
> 
> I write a bit slow, but I'll get to whatever prompts eventually.
> 
> Much love


End file.
